


Los chicos de al lado

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober Multifandom 2019 [6]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Balcony Scene, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Asuka descubre que tiene un nuevo vecino y pretende ligárselo para poder divertirse un poco con él. Sin embargo, sus planes sufren un catastrófico revés. Aún así, ella piensa usarlo de algún modo para su propia satisfacción.---Kinktober 2019 by Tabris-XX. Historia #6.





	Los chicos de al lado

Ya iban tres días seguidos en los que Asuka veía desde el balcón de su departamento a un bonito chico castaño ingresando al mismo edificio donde ella residía. Supuso que se trataba de un nuevo inquilino del lugar, ya que no lo había visto anteriormente por ahí.

Se trataba de un joven de unos veinte años de edad que llegaba siempre a la misma hora, poco después de caer la tarde y traía consigo varias bolsas de supermercado. Por alguna razón que la pelirroja desconocía, ese muchacho llamó su atención y le provocó bastante curiosidad saber en qué piso y departamento vivía.

—No, no es como si él me gustara -se dijo a sí misma- En realidad está muy lejos de ser el tipo de hombre que me atrae pero quizás me pueda servir cuando las ganas me superen, ¿no? Conozco a los sujetos como ese, o son vírgenes o son unos tontos. Así que no tardará mucho en caer.

Asuka tenía un problema que la aquejaba desde hacía unas semanas y eso la traía frustrada por demás; ella necesitaba tener sexo y ninguno de sus ocasionales amantes de confianza estaban disponibles para entonces. Así que consideró podría darse el gusto con su nuevo y lindo vecino.

Para ello, la alemana ideó un plan en cuestión de minutos. Lo esperaría al otro día en la entrada del edificio y fingiría que había perdido sus llaves para pedir ayuda al chico en cuanto este llegase; así tendría una excusa convincente para entablar conversación con él y lograr una invitación a su departamento.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron conforme esos planes. A la tarde siguiente, Asuka estuvo aguardando a la hora que se suponía el chico solía arribar al lugar pero pasaron los minutos y él nunca apareció. Ella lo estuvo esperando por casi dos horas hasta que se dio cuenta era en vano.

Furiosa al no haber conseguido su objetivo, la pelirroja optó por subir a su vivienda aunque en el instante en que se abrió el ascensor, se encontró allí con su vecina, una chica llamada Rei Ayanami, con quien solía conversar cuando coincidían.

—¡Tiempo sin verte, niña modelo! Creí que te encontrabas hibernando o algo así ya que no te veía últimamente.

—Estaba de exámenes finales -contestó la otra sin entrar en más detalles-

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces si andabas aislada del mundo no creo que puedas responder algo que quería saber.

—¿De qué se trata? Tal vez sí lo sepa.

—Mmm bueno, ¿sabes si llegaron nuevos residentes en los últimos días?

—Sí, en el quinto piso se acaba de mudar una mujer con su hija pequeña. Y también en tu mismo piso, justo al lado de tu departamento, una joven pareja de recién casados.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó la alemana bastante sorprendida- Estás muy bien informada aún cuando te la pasas encerrada.

—Es que coincido con la señora Akagi todos los días por las mañanas en el elevador.

—Por supuesto. Es esa vieja chismosa la que te pone al tanto de la vida de los demás -Asuka sonrió, sabía que esa mujer no caía en gracia a Rei aunque ella lo podía fingir muy bien- ¿Así que una pareja de recién casados son mis nuevos vecinos? Creo haber visto al chico, es un castaño que parece anoréxico y tiene cara de tonto.

—Supongo te refieres a Ikari -replicó Ayanami viendo a su interlocutora con cierto disgusto-

—¿Así se llama? ¿En serio ese sujeto está casado? Me pregunto quién será la mujer que tiene tan pésimo gusto para haberse casado con alguien así.

—No se trata de una mujer.

—¿¡Quééé!? ¿Cómo que no es una mujer?

—Es una pareja gay -puntualizó Rei-

Al escuchar eso, Asuka quedó con la boca abierta y no fue capaz de decir más, se metió al elevador sin siquiera despedirse de Rei. Ahí supo que todos sus planes de intentar ligarse al chico nuevo se fueron a la basura.

\---

La pelirroja llegó a su piso y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante desmoralizada; ahora estaba aún más enojada que antes aunque analizando rápido el tema, agradeció al cielo porque le encuentro con ese chico no se dio después de todo.

—¡Qué horror! -sintió vergüenza de sí misma tras hacerse una imagen mental siendo rechazada por ese chico, quien para su mala suerte resultó homosexual- Solo hubiera hecho el ridículo delante de ese idiota.

Asuka todavía no podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte. Al llegar a su piso, se dirigió caminando por el pasillo refunfuñando maldiciones e improperios hasta que llegó frente a la puerta donde vivía la pareja que Rei le comentó. Observó que debajo del timbre se encontraban escritos los nombres de los ocupantes de ese departamento; iba a pasar de largo como si nada pero su curiosidad pudo más y se acercó a leer.

—Ikari Shinji y Nagisa Kaworu -dijo en voz alta y con un tono de burla- ¿Así que este es el nuevo nido de amor de los recién casados? ¡Qué patéticos!

Lo que Asuka en realidad sentía era una gran envidia. Lo sabía pero se negaba a admitir que fuera así y prefería autoengañarse; le daba rabia el hecho de imaginar que sus vecinos disfrutaban de una plena, dichosa y muy activa vida sexual, más aún teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un matrimonio joven y reciente. No era como si los despreciara por su orientación, ya que sería hipócrita cuando ella misma tuvo sus propias e intensas experiencias con varias mujeres.

—Extraño a Mari -bufó- ¡Estúpida cuatro ojos! ¿Por qué tuviste que irte justo ahora a visitar a tu familia en el exterior?

Ni bien la pelirroja entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta con llave, empezó a sentirse muy acalorada. Parecía que la temperatura del lugar aumentó de repente, pero en realidad se trataba de otra cosa que la mujer enseguida supo reconocer, quien estaba caliente y excitada era ella misma.

—¡Oh, genial! Otra jodida noche en la que me tendré que conformar con ver porno y masturbarme -se quejaba en lo que iba quitándose la ropa para ponerse cómoda, quedó prácticamente desnuda aunque tras sacarse la ropa interior volvió a ponerse la camiseta ya sin nada debajo que la estorbara-

Dejó toda su ropa regada por el piso y sabía que no se sentiría tranquila hasta provocarse por lo menos un orgasmo. Necesitaba con urgencia liberar esas tensiones que la tenían con los nervios de punta. Quería hacer uso de alguno de sus tantos juguetes sexuales y pensó ir hasta su habitación por ellos. Sin embargo, notó que la puerta que daba al balcón se encontraba abierta y fue primero hacia ahí con intenciones de cerrarla pero al asomarse un poco, algo que vio hizo que se detuviera en seco.

La mujer frunció el ceño notar que en el balcón de al lado estaba un sujeto al que no logró reconocer. Quedó mirándolo desde su sitio sin asomarse por completo para no ser descubierta. Se trataba de un hombre joven que le resultó en extremo atractivo, tenía los cabellos plateados y por lo que pudo notar gracias a que no llevaba una camiseta puesta, también poseía un muy buen estado físico.

—Ese debe ser el tal Nagisa -murmuró la pelirroja- Nunca pensé que fuera tan guapo.

El hombre estaba de espaldas a la reja de seguridad de su balcón y sonreía viendo ligeramente hacia abajo mientras parecía moverse de manera extraña. Cuando Asuka bajó la mirada, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar al comprobar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Dios! -exclamó ella toda ruborizaba y tragó saliva- ¿En verdad él está...--?

No. Sus ojos no la estaban engañando. 

El atractivo albino estaba recibiendo sexo oral por parte de aquel muchacho que despertó el vano interés de Asuka. Lo pudo reconocer de inmediato, él estaba de rodillas en el piso de ese balcón, sujetando con fuerza las piernas de su esposo y engullendo ese miembro como si estuviera muriendo de hambre, tomándolo por completo en su boca.

Ese chico llamado Shinji parecía ser muy bueno en eso, tanto que le recordaba a sí misma y lo mucho que disfrutaba dando felaciones a sus amantes, en especial a uno llamado Ryoji Kaji, a quien ella más cariño y estima tenía, no solo por ser guapo y millonario sino también porque tenía un miembro tan grande que la hacía gritar cuando se la follaba duro cada vez que se encontraban. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos en ese momento, al punto de que sentía su sexo palpitando al recordar aquellos libidinosos encuentros.

—¿En qué demonios pensaba al creer que llegaría a algo con ese sujeto? Un hombre que se traga un pene de esa manera, jamás se fijaría en una mujer -susurró aún sorprendida ante la audacia del castaño y a la par, se sintió toda húmeda-

El hecho de estar observando a sus vecinos en una situación tan lasciva sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de nada, le resultaba demasiado morboso y excitante. Sin dudas, esos dos eran un par de exhibicionistas al estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas en el balcón pero a la vez, nadie más parecía estar viendo el espectáculo. Asuka era la solitaria espectadora de ese fogoso e impúdico show al aire libre.

El sentimiento de envidia volvía a aflorar en la alemana, quizás porque deseaba estar ocupando el lugar de Shinji en ese instante pero a la vez le era muy interesante ver cómo ese chico soportaba tener el falo de su esposo totalmente enterrado en su boca por unos impresionantes segundos. Desde su sitio, ella podía escuchar los gemidos del albino quien tomaba al otro de los cabellos para controlar sus movimientos a su entero antojo.

Entonces la pelirroja no pudo resistirlo más, se sostuvo contra el marco de la puerta con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba su sexo, introduciendo dos de sus dedos poco a poco en ella mientras sentía sus fluidos escurrirse entre sus piernas. Todo eso sin dejar de prestar atención a las acciones de esos hombres que fungían de actores porno amateur. Asuka lamentaba no tener cerca su celular para grabarlos en vídeo.

En un momento dado, Kaworu detuvo a su esposo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Shinji parecía ansioso, la mujer pudo ver que el chico se encontraba desnudo, con el miembro erecto y de ahí colgaba un rastro viscoso y transparente de pre-semen. El albino se puso a besarlo con pasión, como si lo estuviera felicitando por el perfecto trabajo que acababa de hacerle con su boca.

—¡Fóllalo ya! -jadeó la alemana, quien había agregado otro dedo a su placentera tarea, hundiéndolos con ímpetu en su interior hasta donde le era posible llegar con ellos-

Y como si el albino hubiera escuchado sus deseos, lo vio colocando a Shinji contra la reja haciendo que este le diera la espalda y enseguida hundió su miembro dentro del cuerpo de su esposo, había sido como un golpe certero y profundo. Las manos del castaño apretaron el metal y lanzó un fuerte gemido que Asuka escuchó con total claridad.

—¡Aaahhh...ahhhh...ngh! -ella también gemía y sentía su vagina apretando los cuatro dígitos que estaban incrustados en ella- Estúpido Shinji, sí que está acostumbrado a eso -gruñó extasiada, imaginando por unos fugaces instantes lo grandioso que sería usar uno de sus dildos para sodomizar al castaño también- Mmm...eso es, córrete en él hasta dejarlo preñado -sonrió con malicia, todavía fantaseando con lo mismo-

Asuka consiguió ver el rostro de Shinji y era como si hubiera alcanzado una especie de redención. Kaworu no lo estaba dejando masturbarse para nada y su miembro se veía enrojecido e hinchado, podía escucharlo suplicar entre jadeos por ellos pero en respuesta, el albino solo le propinaba embestidas más violentas y también le mordía los hombros.

—¡Ese tipo es un jodido sádico! -susurró ella- Así como cuando Kaji no deja que me venga tan rápido como quisiera.

Pero al cabo de unos instantes, casi en simultáneo los tres alcanzaron el clímax en diferentes situaciones. Kaworu se vino llenando el interior de su esposo, dejándole hasta su última gota. Shinji eyaculó al sentirlo ahí y su semen salió con potencia colándose entre las rejas del balcón y cayendo al vacío.

Y Asuka... ella estaba echa un completo desastre, su orgasmo fue tan intenso y genial que las rodillas se le quedaron temblando, se sostuvo para no desplomarse ahí mismo al tiempo que intentaba recobrar el aliento. Al retirar sus dedos de su cuerpo, un poco de sus fluidos mojaron el piso y por ende, sus pies.

Lo último que la pelirroja vio antes de regresar adentro fue a los esposos besándose de un modo que le resultó tierno y romántico, coronando así lo que fue un tremendo encuentro. Asuka se tumbó en el sofá de su sala y sonrió, por fin se sentía contenta y satisfecha. Pensó que quizás sí iba a poder aguantar hasta que alguno de sus amantes volviera a la ciudad; con los chicos de al lado dándole semejante función privada, iba podía paliar su necesidad de sexo al menos por un buen rato. 

Asuka solo esperaba poder repetir esa excitante experiencia muy pronto.

**FIN**


End file.
